


Here Comes The Sun

by clevelandy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AND they have sex in a plane which is illegal, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Blowjobs, Harry runs hotels, Long haired Harry, Louis is the literal sun, Louis smokes once and Harry’s obsessed with it, M/M, Mile High Club, Porn With Plot, and they don’t use a condom, because I miss it, but it’s more than that bc it’s emo, harry drinks one (1) airplane vodka, heres the plot: harry gets dumped & fucks Louis on the plane, louis - Freeform, louis is a producer, louis tops, louis’s beard, louis’s jawline, louis’s scent, louis’s teeth, louis’s thighs, not enough lube, so basically don’t do anything that happens in this fic, things harry is obsessed with:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:02:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevelandy/pseuds/clevelandy
Summary: “I’ve never fucked anyone in a plane.” Harry offered, his lips curled in a joking grin as he nodded towards the lavatory up front. He expected Louis to laugh. He didn’t.Louis leaned forward suddenly, his warm hand curled around Harry’s thigh. The instant change in demeanor made Harry gasp. His sharp little teeth glinted under Harry’s booklight, head tilting and tongue swiping over his lower lip. Harry exhaled softly to try and remain levelheaded; they’d been practically on top of each other for the past four hours, but Harry was positive that the sharp length of Louis’s jawline would take his breath away each time he looked at it, even if he saw it every day for the rest of his life. Besides, this was different. This wasn’t light, impulsive Louis, this was cool and calculated.“You wanna change that?”Or, the one where Louis and Harry meet (and fuck) on a plane





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much!  
> Thanks so much to Andy and Jess for helping me organize & edit.  
> Friendly reminder: I am not affiliated with the boys or their families in any fashion. I own nothing aside from the plot of the story, and their characteristics are based loosely off what ive read in other fics. I don’t want this shared with the boys or anyone affiliated with them because let’s be real it’s creepy. I don’t want this shared outside ao3 and fic recs. I don’t want my birth name associated with this. Let’s keep fanfic fun & friendly thanks.  
> Enjoy !!

It was cold in Chicago.

Frankly, it was always cold in Chicago. Even when it was hot, locals were tentative to take off a layer of clothing, because God forbid true cold ever caught them off guard. Winter was less of a season and more of a state of being: cautious, overwhelmed. Pure and beautiful, until suddenly they were grey and aching.

This winter, however, was particularly cold. It sunk from the north, settled in the city and sat, waiting to attack like a lion on Lake Shore Drive.

Harry had experienced some true cold in his life. When he was 8, a blizzard had smashed into his little suburb, locking them inside for nearly an entire week. When he was 16, their furnace broke on Christmas. This cold was different. Everyone knew it.

This cold drove families inside, not a single snowman in sight despite the four feet of good quality packing snow. The cold was bitter, rigid, sharp. It froze the streets. It called off school for three days. It was menacing, deadly. Hospitals were full and furnace repair-men were completely booked. Two of Harry’s aunts had pneumonia, he’d had three asthma attacks while waiting for the bus and four cases of frostbite lingered on his Facebook feed.

It was so cold that Harry found himself genuinely checking the news. This wasn’t something that Harry did; the frequency of crime in the city was not a myth, and Harry couldn’t stand to watch vigil after vigil without crying. But this cold made him check- frequently. Tom Skilling’s explanation of a “polar vortex” was probably etched permanently into his brain at this point. But, despite Harry stooping so low as to actually check, it seemed no end was in sight.

So maybe that’s why Harry couldn’t bring himself to wake up that morning. Or, maybe that was a good excuse.

Harry slapped his alarm the second the evil thing spoke, one of the old ones with a genuine “snooze” button. Eyebrows furrowing, he curled the comforter around himself and pulled his legs into his chest while simultaneously pressing himself into the warmth that emulated from the hair dusted chest in front of him. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, feigning a deep sleep. Maybe Mark hadn’t heard the alarm, maybe Harry had been quick enough.

Harry’s perception had just began to blur into sleep again when Mark sat up. It was just enough to rouse Harry back into the real world, and Harry immediately let out an unhappy whine. Didn’t Mark know that the bed was warm, while the world was cold?

“C’mon, Harry. Time t’ gettup.” He slurred, sounding just as drowsy as Harry felt. Harry shook his head, hair flopping gently as he pressed his face into the pillow. “We’ve got fifty seven minutes to get ready and get on the road. You need to take a shower.” Harry sighed in response. There was no use arguing, and he was already starting to wake up even if he made a fuss. Arguing with Mark was like denying the cold: it would bite you later. Mark stayed stood at the foot of the bed, hands on his hips until Harry sat up and proved that he was awake. Mark left the room with a quick nod and instruction to get in the shower.

The room itself wasn’t much of room. They were lucky enough to find an apartment in Lincoln Park, close enough to downtown that Harry had quick access to all the hotels which his company franchised off, cheap enough that he could afford his share by working part time in a bakery. But, that meant that their apartment, was, in reality, just a studio. And their bedroom was just a bed, cut off from the rest of the living area with a thick curtain, which was still shaking from Marks disturbance when Harry lifted himself from the warmth of his bed and towards the direction of the shower.

Harry couldn’t help but think about how this was the last time he would go through his morning routine in this apartment. A wave of nostalgia flowed through him as the warm water beat on his skin, hands distributing soap over his slick skin, but it was immediately replaced with excitement. Mark always requested that Harry shower in the morning, but being in his own meant that Harry would be able to make that decision for himself soon.

Harry was lucky to have scored an internship at one of the biggest hospitality companies in the United States just out of college. He shadowed managers of franchised hotels in the city and executives in the office level. Harry had made quite the name of himself, assisting even the highest members of the company. This meant that when the corporation announced that they would be extending to Europe, Harry was hired in to be given the first franchise to “keep it within the company.” While it wasn’t the charming little bed and breakfast that Harry had gone to college for (he was really just a face for TwinRose Hotels and Inns, his decisions would be minor compared to the usual expectations for a hotel manager), Harry was still incredibly excited for the opportunity. He had never even left the country, and now he had his own hotel to match.

But that meant that Harry would have to move to London, living there for two years minimum to get the hotel up and running. It also meant he would be leaving Mark behind. Mark, who, after three years of planning every minute of Harry and his day, had refused to talk about the situation. Meaning, of course, Harry was unsure whether this was the last time he would be seeing Mark. It was hard to think that meant anything good.  
By the time he had gotten out of the shower and began to dry his hair, Harry was feeling a little gloomy. But maybe that was to hide the gut wrenching anxiety of the situation. He really wanted it to work with Mark. He loved him enough to do long distance, he thought.

Harry had forgotten to bring his clothes into the bathroom. He stepped around in a circle, worrying his lower lip as if he didn’t believe it was true. Mark hated when he did that, thought it was barbaric to walk around naked.

When Harry was finished he wrapped a towel tight around his waist and padded back over to their bedroom, long bare feet cold against the tile. He hoped Mark wouldn’t notice, but knew deep down that he would, even from where he was in the kitchen.

Harry dressed quickly, pulling on comfortable clothes for his trip through the airport. His favorite black jeans alongside his favorite sheer top. Looking nice made him feel calmer. Harry spent just a few moments on his hair before working on stuffing his last few items into his bursting suitcase. He shoved his feet into worn Chelsea boots before shouldering his thick coat on to start dragging his suitcases outside.

“Wait, sweetheart, stop. I’ll bring them.” Mark said, hopping a little to stop Harry before he got to the door. Mark gave him a smile. “Just eat something, okay? I’ll warm up the car.” Harry nodded, worry pushed away by the simple term of endearment. Perhaps that was affection was good news- no, it had to have been!

Harry didn’t bother removing his coat as he wandered into the kitchen. He considered making himself a genuine breakfast, eggs or something of the sort. In the end, Harry wolfed down a banana and headed out and down to meet Mark at the car, buzzing with nervousness and excitement.

Mark was leaning against the back of the running car when Harry got there. He had just stomped out a cigarette, but there was a slight trace of ashes on his glove. Harry hated smoking, he really did. Mark had tried to quit for Harry multiple times, and he had weaned it down to where Harry never saw him smoke unless he was extremely stressed. Harry could sympathize, so he didn’t complain.

Harry gave Mark a gentle, returned smile as he stepped in close, a hand lifting to his chest. Harry leaned up on his toes, tilting his chin forward without hesitation, maybe this once Mark would let him-

“Harry, please.”

Harry deflated quickly. It wasn’t Mark’s fault. He grew up in a difficult neighborhood, it wasn’t easy for him to ‘be gay in public,’ so he said. Harry had grown up in the suburbs, he couldn’t even begin to compare.

“Sorry, I thought.. it’s the last time we’re going to kiss in a while..”

Mark sighed in annoyance, the sound like a gunshot in Harry’s chest.

“Harry, I’m not going to London.”

“What do you mean? I know you’re not I.. I didn’t buy you a ticket,” he said, voice light and nervous despite his joke.

“Ever, Harry. It’s not going to work. It will be better for both of us if we end this here.”

Harry gaped at him, watched how his face remained hard and unrelenting. His gloved fingers twitched as if he wanted to reach for another cigarette. Instead, he walked towards the drivers side.

“Mark- m-Mark cmon, stop. We have to talk. Our feelings for each other should be enough t-“ Harry gasped, following the man and grasping for his jacket.

“Harry, don’t.”

“I don’t have to take the job. I can-“

“Ive made my decision. Please get in the car before your asthma acts up.”

Harry’s lower lip was trembling, but he simply hung his head as he walked to the other side and slid into his seat. He felt like a child being scolded. Harry couldn’t help but think of the time he had asked Mark to scold him in bed. Mark had told him he has weird. But now, he had done it, and Mark didn’t even look at him.

It was only a fifteen minute drive, but the air was heavy with tension. It was the longest drive of Harry’s life. Harry sat, wordless, with his head turned towards the window, looking anywhere but where Mark sat. He felt like he could count every building, every tree they drove by. The radio was set to KissFm, the top 40 station in the area. Harry hated the station, and Mark knew it.

This was ridiculous. How could a person make a decision like this? Harry was sure that Mark loved him up until then, but how could someone love another person and make a decision like that? Did Mark think he wouldn’t be loyal? Would Mark not be loyal?

It wasn’t fair that Mark had simply made the decision without discussing it with Harry. Had Harry known, he might not have taken the job. He might have stayed, if it meant Mark would stay with him. But it was too late now; he couldn’t stay home, and Mark had already broken up with him. Then again, maybe it wasn’t too late. Maybe Harry could call his boss, apologize profusely, go home with Mark. Harry opened his mouth to speak.

But another thought was nagging at the back of Harry’s mind. Why did Mark think he could make that decision for Harry? Why did Mark think he could decide what would happen to their relationship. “I’ve made my decision.” Mark had said. Not, “the distance is too much,” Not “please don’t go.” Simply, “I’ve made my decision.” As if he had decided that Harry would take the job.

Just like he decided when Harry would shower. Just like he decided what they would listen to. Mark had been unfairly deciding aspects of Harry’s life their entire relationship. They’d been decisions that Mark thought were best for Harry, but Harry had never been given the chance to think for himself.

When Harry felt like he could burst, the airport finally came into sight. As if to confirm it, an airplane flew overhead, engines grumbling loudly. Harry wet his lips and sat up, quiet rage replacing his sadness. As Mark pulled closer Harry gripped his own thighs.

The car slowly pulled to a stop in front of a terminal, but when Harry lifted his eyes he saw it wasn’t his. He turned to Mark, nostrils flaring.

“This isn’t my terminal.”

“Yeah, it’s a few blocks up. But there’s an exit to the highway right here. If I drive up to your terminal I’ll have to-“

“Take me to my fucking terminal, Mark.” Harry spoke, words slow and calculated. His blood was boiling.

Mark hesitated for just a second, lips parted. But then he was driving again, pulling Harry up to where his terminal was. It was much further than a few blocks, far enough that the cold would’ve triggered his asthma.

Harry was out of the car the second it stopped, door swinging open and Harry popping out quickly. He was so concerned about getting out that he didn’t think to check that there might be someone outside his door. When Harry straightened to his full height he realized that he had thrown his door open and nearly hit a man. His blue eyes were wide with surprise, smoldering cigarette held off to the side with a cocked wrist and two stretched fingers. Harry couldn’t help but notice he was ridiculously under-dressed for the weather, sweater falling down one of his shoulders and revealing a t-shirt.

“Fuck, Im so sorry.” Harry gasped, still holding the door open still. The man chuckled, shook his head and took another drag of his cigarette as he simply walked further down the strip. Harry shook his head, quickly shutting the door and walking over to grab his luggage.

It took only a few minutes to get through baggage claim, but Harry's morning was truly getting to him. Mark and him were over. He had yelled at Mark. He was leaving everything he had ever known to live by himself in a strange country. While Harry was usually a very calm person, it was safe to say that Harry was frazzled.

So, by the time Harry got into the line for security, he was having difficulty functioning with this foreign feeling. He was wedged between a single father of five and the tobacco man from outside. Everyone was too close to him, too loud. Smoking man had answered a phone call, as if he wanted to personally offend Harry, while dad had began to shush his children in a language Harry didn’t understand. The intercom with occasional instructions was set to the eardrum-bursting level while the beeping of the scanning machines made Harry jump occasionally. And, if that weren’t enough, Harry’s hands were shaking too much to take out his ID and he nearly dropped it as he handed it to the elderly agent. Head pounding and lungs contracting, but Harry managed to shuffle through the slow moving line without absolutely screaming.

He removed his shoes with similar grace, tossing them, his phone and thin wallet into the cloudy grey container. A shaking hand lifted to push his sweaty hair back.

Suddenly, a sharp beeping made everyone lift their heads: the man ahead of him had triggered the scanner. He was quickly ushered aside, face flushed and children onlooking worriedly. Harry sighed, standing in front of the machine impatiently as he was instructed to wait.

The man had forgotten to remove his watch, he was flushing and looking apologetic towards the agents as Harry was ushered forward. Harry scoffed lightly as he stepped into the machine, lifting his arms and spreading his legs and even holding his breath as the machine whirred around him. He didn’t have anything on him- he couldn’t have.  
Harry sighed in relief when the agent waved him through, a woman who looked even younger than him. Harry let his posture relax, immediately stepping out and turning towards his bin. The woman held up her hand to stop him, head turned away from Harry and looking onto a screen. She held a radio up to her lips to mumble a few words before another agent came up, a man this time, looking bored but puffing heavily from his short walk.

“Could you step aside, sir?” The woman instructed, pointing at the floor. Harry was surprised to see a pair of printed footprints on the floor where he was being told to stand. Not wanting to create more or an issue, Harry quickly stepped into place.

“Is everything okay, ma’am?” His own voice surprised him, rasped and higher than usual. He didn’t get a response from her though, just a gruff voice too close to him, informing that he was going to be pat down. Harry just nodded, heart thudding faster as he willed himself to relax. Harry squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his hands into fists behind his head as the man placed his damp hands on him, feeling lifeless and unconcerned while violating Harry from the front before hobbling over to begin patting him down from behind.

Harry opened his eyes again as the man placed his hands on his shoulders, feeling across his arms before moving down his back. It was in that moment, with a pudgy man breathing on the back of his neck, that Harry realized that the brunet from outside had been staring at him through the scanner. One of his thick, black clothed thighs was stretched to the side, a dainty hand resting impatiently on his cocked hip. Though his body suggested impatience, when Harry dragged his eyes up to meet his face he noticed an unmistakable smirk playing with his sharp features.

They stared at each other for merely a moment, until Harry was being ushered away, promised that it was just a “random search.” Lucky him.

Drained, Harry dragged his container over to an empty bench just outside security. He sat on the bench, feet shoe-less atop airplane patterned carpet and his head in his hands. Harry shook his head and allowed himself to take a moment to breathe. He sucked in ten slow breaths and didn’t move from his position until he felt his throat begin to un-clench.

With a sigh, Harry reached over to grab his shoe, slipping it on easily. At least the worst was over, Harry thought, all he had to do now was collect himself and get onto the plane. 

Harry looked over at a wide window suddenly, an airplane deciding to take air right in that moment. Harry parted his lips, watching as the giant machine lifted effortlessly into the air. Harry was always amazed by airplanes. Not enough to study them, but to an point. Harry was also struggling to pull on his second shoe.

With a frown, Harry looked down, only to discover that he had pulled on one of his boots and half of a blue Adidas gym shoe. He stared at it for a moment, confused. He probably looked pretty funny; the thought was confirmed by the laughter erupting next to him.

“Yeah, can I have that back, mate?” A voice rasped, light and friendly. Harry snapped his head up; the smoking man was sat next to him. He had placed his bin next to Harrys, close enough that Harry had grabbed his shoe instead of his own. But, now that he was closer, Harry was really struck with how beautiful he was. Sharp cheekbones and jawlines, bright blue eyes, just the right amount of scruff, “The shoe?” Plus, he sounded British.

Harry must’ve been staring at him, he realized, for far too long. He shook his head, forcing out a laugh and quickly removing the shoe to hand it to the man(who smiled, and, well, fuck if those weren’t the cutest teeth Harry had ever seen).

“Im so sorry-“ Harry started, but the man lifted his hand and Harry’s voice died in his throat.

“No worries, lad.” He spoke, easily pulling on the small shoe. And then, he was gone. Harry sighed, pulled on his other shoe and tried to focus on what he needed to buy for his plane ride.

  
-

Given that Harry was doing actual, real life business work, he was placed in business class by the company. The thought didn’t occur to him until after business class was called. He had sat, waiting, for them to call standard class when a voice inside him suggested he check his ticket.

A soft gasp escaped his lips as he hopped up, grabbing his bag of newly purchased items and hurried to the entrance. He smiled brightly at each individual flight attendant, sadness quickly replaced with buzzing excitement, accompanied by a slight stomachache from the nerves. It had occurred to Harry how scattered his emotions were- sad to angry and happy again in nearly seconds- but he was too nervous to think about it.

Harry found and slid into his seat easily, relishing in the spacious legroom and, Jesus was that a USB port? A grin split Harry’s face; he sucked his lower lip to try to hide it.

Now was the worst part of any flight: figuring out who was going to be sitting next to him. He had the aisle, meaning that they would get the window. Of course, he was willing to trade.

Harry tried not to make eye contact with each person who walked down the aisle, fiddling with his phone mindlessly. In reality though, he did end up making eye contact with everyone. Every time someone slowed down to check the seat number Harry parked up, giving his brightest smile. This was an eight hour flight- the person who sat next to him could be his very best friend.

There were quite a few people who lead Harry on. He had begun openly smiling at everyone who walked near him when an elderly man with a cane stepped by. He hesitated by Harry’s row before stepping into the one behind him. The same thing happened with a young woman who ended up across the aisle.

The stream of people into the plane was beginning to slow down and Harry still did not have a partner. He was beginning to become a little pouty, now desperate for anyone to sit with him. It seemed like Harry was going to spend this flight alone.

With a sigh, Harry pulled out his phone again. He flicked past the picture of Mark decorating his lock screen to begin sending updates to his individual family members: “on plane, text u when I land. Love you.”

Harry’s thumb hesitated over the text box with Marks name allotted to it, just about to swipe to text him, but there was a body squeezing past his legs.

A large, red-faced man with a briefcase was squeezing past Harry to sit by the window. Harry sat up quickly to give him room, plastering on his biggest smile possible. He opened his mouth to introduce himself, but something caught his eye.

Earbuds.

Harry sighed. The only thing worse than no partner was one who didn’t want to talk to you. And, one who smelled like.. had the man been skunked? Harry sunk into his seat, giving in to the pout that wanted to spread on his lips as he reopened his phone.

“Excuse me, sir. I believe that’s my seat, yeah.” Rasped a familiar voice. Harry looked up quickly, lips parted. And, of course, there was the cigarette man, looking as ruggedly handsome as ever in his sweater and Adidas trackies. His eyes were quite blue, weren’t they? It was a little ridiculous.

And, of course, Harry was staring again. But then, the man was staring back at him. Harry gasped after a moment, quickly unclipping his seatbelt and moving to stand. His mouth formed into an apology, but the man shook his head.

“Sorry, no, I meant you. I think you’re one back.” He spoke, smiling kindly as he gestured to Harry’s partner with his nose, who was removing his earbuds. The man simply grunted, lifted his stained briefcase and began squeezing past Harry again, all without argument. It was all Harry could do not to gape as cigarette man filled his place, sniffed and scrunched up his nose. He leaned in, towards Harry, sniffed again and laughed lightly, small hands lifting to clip his seatbelt.

“Thought so.”

“W..what?"

“Stinks. But you don’t look like the stinky type,” he said, adjusting himself in the seat after having clipped and adjusted his belt. He made a gesture towards Harry’s ex-partner. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

Harry didn’t want to repeat himself, eyebrows furrowing instead.  
“‘M supposed to be one back, but I saw how pouty you were. Thought I’d come save you from that smell. Even after all you’ve done to me today.” He was grinning at Harry, or maybe at his own self. And Harry couldn’t help but grin back.  
“Wow, thank you.” He laughed, feeling lighter and setting a hand against his chest “My hero.”

The man snorted, leaning his upper body forward in an attempt at bowing. “That’s me, Super Louis. And what’s my damsel in distress’ name?” Louis Louis Louis Louis. What a pretty name.

“It’s Harry.”

“Very nice to finally meet you, Harry. Please don’t try to steal my shoes if I fall asleep.”

Harry laughed a little too loudly, shaking his head and turning away for a moment. When he turned his head back Louis was still smiling, leaning his head against the window to watch Harry.

“I promise, I won’t.”

Louis just hummed, looking at Harry as if he didn’t believe him. Harry laughed again, lifting his hands in submission, as if to show Louis he hadn’t stolen any shoes yet. Louis nodded, eyes drawn away and up to the front of the plane, mumbling softly “I hate this bit, don’t you?”

Harry looked quickly, eyebrows furrowing as he realized that the flight attendants were already explaining safety precautions. He hated it too, but he always paid close attention, both for his own safety and so the flight attendants wouldn’t feel ignored. He blushed lightly at the thought that Louis had distracted him from nearly half of the speech.

They were discussing how to put on oxygen masks and Harry was already trying desperately not to look at Louis. He could come up with some reason to look at his cut jawlines, he was sure of it.

“What’s that?” Louis whispered, head cocked to the side. Harry was already staring, Goddamn it.

“If the oxygen masks come down, I’ll put yours on first. In return for everything you’ve done for me.” Harry said, and, god that was awful. That wasn’t even funny. He had no reason to be staring at Louis, didn’t even deserve it, who laughed anyway and promised to take Harry up on that offer.

Harry turned away again, mentally scolding himself for giving in to his desire and making such awful conversation. Looking over the plane, Harry grunted when he realized that the flight attendant was coming to check that everyone had their phones away. He quickly took out his own, wincing at the picture of Mark and promising himself to change the picture when he could have his phone on again. Louis was doing the same as him, forcing his phone to power down on a picture of a large family. Harry thought about asking about them, but didn’t want to prod. They had just met, after all.

A few minutes later and the plane had began to drive slowly around the lot. Harry licked his lips, looking past Louis and out the window. Statistically, takeoff and touchdown are the most dangerous parts of a flight, is what his mind told him. Harry sniffed a little, shifting awkwardly in his seat as the plane began to drive around the runway.

“Nervous?”

Harry blinked at Louis, almost having forgotten he was there. A quick glance at him and Harry’s crush was full force once again.

“Yeah, I just don’t like this part.” He mumbled shyly, looking at the seat in front of Louis so he didn’t have to, or get to, see the way Louis reacted to that comment.

Harry nearly jumped out of his seat when he felt a hand on his. First, he hadn’t realized that he was gripping the arm rest. Second, that was Louis’s hand, placed over his. Harry wasn’t sure what to do.

“C’mon, it won’t shatter your masculinity to hold my hand.” Louis teased and Harry almost laughed. He clearly didn’t know who he was talking to.

Harry flipped his hand over, hoping that he wasn’t too sweaty as Louis laced their fingers together. He didn’t want to squeeze too hard, but Louis was doing the squeezing for him. Harry was blushing too hard to notice the way the plane shuddered before it lifted into the sky, looking at his lap intently. Louis probably wouldn’t be touching him if he knew he wasn’t straight; he didn’t want to take advantage of the situation and actually enjoy the touch.

When the plane steadied Harry lifted his hand away before Louis had the chance to. He smiled in thanks to Louis who immediately pulled out a sports magazine, humming in response as he crossed his ankle over his knee and started flipping through. Harry sighed in relief at the pause in conversation. He could only handle so much Louis, as it seemed.

“So what are you going to London for, Harry?” Louis didn’t even look up, lips parted slightly as he continued to leaf through the magazine. So Harry didn’t look at him, probably couldn’t.

“Uh, I’ve been interning at this company for a couple years now, and they said they’d hire me on if I moved to London and opened up a new hotel.” Harry mumbled, trying to look as nonchalant as Louis did.

“Oh, wow, that’s interesting. It’ll be your hotel then?”

“Yeah, I’ve got um, almost total control. I even have to pick the furniture for the lounge.” Louis chuckled, smiling at Harry over his magazine before looking down at it again. He had began to read something, lips moving slightly along with the words.

“What about you though? What are you doing in London?” Harry asked, well aware he was continuing a conversation which should have ended. Louis raised his eyebrows at the comment, finishing the end of whatever he was reading before setting the magazine down on his lap, looking at Harry with a teasing expression.

“Can’t you tell Im British? The accent and all...” He said, waving his tattooed hand around. Harry wanted to ask him what each one meant. He also maybe wanted to lick them.

Harry laughed, lifting a hand to stop him. “Well, I mean... what are you doing in Chicago... and why are you going back to London?” Harry said, still not entirely sure he made sense. He just really, really wanted to keep talking to him. Louis got the point though.

“I’m a producer. I live in London, but I have to travel to back and forth to work with the bands I’ve signed. This past one was just finishing their album. Wasn’t too good if I’m being honest, but to each his own. I can only do so much, y’know?”

“You work with anyone I know?”

“Nah, probably not. Mostly just British grunge and American punk.” Louis said, making a show of looking Harry up and down. “You look more into the indie scene.” Harry wanted to argue, but he couldn’t. Louis smirked.

“That’s still cool though. I’d like to hear something you produced sometime.” Harry said, pulling a little chuckle from Louis, who nodded before returning to his magazine. He was probably laughing at how awkward Harry sounded. Harry sucked his lower lip into his mouth and scrunched up his nose.

Harry figured that was his cue to leave Louis alone. He crossed his arms around himself and sunk further into the seat, sighing deeply as he tried to relax. He could totally sleep with a cute guy next to him. It was no problem.

Except that it was. He lay there for what felt like hours, somewhere between awake and asleep. He could hear Louis occasionally turning a page, the quiet murmur of excited passengers around him, but it blended in with dull half dreams about his mother and his ex and his fifth grade teacher.

After what could’ve been five minutes, but also could’ve been an hour, Harry heard the squeaky wheels of the flight attendants cart pull up to them.

“Think he’s pretending to sleep, but I’ll take a couple biscuits for him. Thanks, love.” Louis’s voice was much closer to him than he expected, startling him into opening his eyes. Louis was leaning over him, Harry getting an eyeful of his clothed chest as Louis grabbed a few things from the flight attendant.

Disoriented, Harry tried to sit up, which only startled Louis into a laughter. “See, what’d I tell you?” He said, setting down the snacks on Harry’s tray before settling back into his own seat. He was eating a cookie already- Biscoff, Harry thought. There were crumbs on his shirt, Harry reached over and brushed them off without thought.

“Uh, thank you.” Harry said, nodding to the cookies and frowning at his sleep- rough voice. Louis waved it off.

“It’s not like this is a proper date, I haven’t paid a cent for it.” Louis smiled, dismissing Harry’s appreciation while popping the rest of the cookie into his mouth. Harry snuffed out a little chuckle, sitting up in his seat and rolling his neck before rubbing his eyes.

“Well, thank you anyway. It’s the thought that counts.” Harry said slowly, sighing as he hunched over a little. Plane seats were always too small and he was already getting restless. “How long was I asleep?”

“Just about an hour, maybe a little less. Finished my magazines.” Louis sighed, looking a little restless himself, lifting one foot onto the seat so his knee bent dramatically. “Good thing you woke up, you’ve got to entertain me now.”

“Oh, yeah? And how am I supposed to do that?” Harry asked, carefully tearing open one of the cookie packages before taking a bite of one. He couldn’t help but notice how Louis’s eyes landed on his lips, but scolded himself at the assumption of it. Harry lifted his hand and swiped his thumb over his lips to wipe off crumbs; Louis’s eyes quickly flicked up to his, a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

“I don’t know. Tell me about.. your hotel. What’re you planning.” He said, smiling kindly at Harry once he waved his hand dismissively. Harry liked that he was like that, Louis could tease him but it seemed that his motives were backed with kindness.

Harry looked at him for a moment to secure that he was actually interested before taking out his phone. He tapped on the home button to power it on and was immediately taken aback by the picture of Mark, glaring at Harry for taking a picture of him cuddled next to him. It wasn’t that he had forgotten about him.. he just...

“Oh, who’s that?” Louis asked, lowering his leg and leaning over into Harry to try to get to see his phone. Harry flushed and shook his head, immediately typing in his passcode and opening his gallery to pick a new picture.

“My ex boyfriend.” He muttered, heart thumping as he tapped on a picture of his mother and sister and aligning them up to his background. “I forgot I had his picture there. We broke up this morning.” Harry explained, shaking his head slowly and flushing hard as he tried not to make eye contact with Louis.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. That must be hard. It’s because you’re leaving?”

“Actually? I feel completely fine. We hadn’t really been together for months. It was only just made official today. Me leaving was only an excuse.” He realized he wasn’t lying as he rethought it. Even before Harry had taken the job offer, there had been a drift. He had been with Mark out of convenience, not because he loved him. “Sorry, I’m a little bitter.” He said, lifting a hand in the air and laughing a little.

“No worries. We’ve all been there.” Harry shrugged, a little uncomfortable with himself and a little not wanting to know about Louis’s ex girlfriends if he chose to bring one up. He would like to stay in this gay dream, thank you very much.

“Anyway, here’s some furniture ideas I have for the lounge. I’m thinking modern with a little..with a few floral accents... but I have a stylist coming in tomorrow to help.” Harry mumbled, scrolling through photos in his gallery slowly to show Louis pieces of furniture. He was trying to be careful of what he showed Louis, who was leaning over his shoulder to look at Harry’s phone interestedly, lest a stray nude snuck in. He was also being careful not to lean towards Louis’s warm body. Louis didn’t seem too apprehended about touching Harry, but he couldn’t have known how Harry was drawn to him.

Harry was trying not to think about how Louis smelled, given that it would be ridiculous. But, he had expected the man to smell like tobacco, and while he did, it wasn’t overwhelming. Warm and subsided while mixed in with mint and cologne and something else that Harry dubbed as just Louis. So it was Louis’s own fault that Harry wanted to smell him, somehow.

He had gotten to the last picture, a black pleather sofa that Harry could see featured in his lobby. Harry was also quite aware that the next picture was him kissing Mark’s cheek. Straight people didn’t mind hearing about gay relationships, but they hated seeing them.

Louis still hadn’t moved, even when Harry set his phone down on his thigh, even when the cart returned to ask for drink orders. And fuck, Harry needed a drink.

“Hi, a Bloody Mary, please” he smiled, reaching for his wallet while trying not to jostle Louis off of him. The flight attendant tapped something on her pad, before looking up at the two of them.

“And your husband?”

“Oh, we’re not-“

“I’ll have a beer, Love. Whatever you’ve got, thanks.” Louis smiled, unperturbed by the comment and holding out a black credit card before Harry could even react, just sat jaw-slacked as the transaction was completed and they were handed their drinks. The attendant left without another thought.

“What’s that face for? Would I make that terrible of a husband?” Louis asked, eyebrows arched comically as he lifted his can and took a sip. Harry shook his head quickly.

“No! No, I just thought that like.. that you would be angry.”

“Me, angry? About what? A stranger thinking I’m married to a fit man I met on a plane? There are worse insults.”

“No, I thought you would be angry that she assumed you were gay.”

“Are you angry that she assumed you were gay?”

“No.. but it’s different.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because I am gay.”

Louis fell quiet, head tilted as he took a moment to presumably mull over his next thought. He took a sip of beer, sucking his upper lip into his mouth afterwards to suck off the remnants of the drink. He stared ahead, can held up and lightly tilted.

“Maybe I should be angry that you’re assuming I’m straight.”

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck. Apologize, Harry. Apologize now, his mind screamed, you should know better.

He didn’t, obviously. That would be too easy for him, wouldn’t it. He had to make himself look like an ass whenever he could. Louis took it in stride.

“Anyway, she probably assumed we were married because of all the rings you’ve got on. Look at that. Is that why you were stopped at security?” Louis asked, reaching over and lifting Harry’s hand to inspect the jewelry. Louis’s hand was so much smaller than his. He hadn’t noticed it before, but in this moment it was making his stomach lurch.

“No, random screening. Kept the rings in my wallet.” He mumbled, hoping his hand wasn’t shaking too much. “You seemed to enjoy my being stopped, though,” Louis smiled shyly in response, lifting his shoulder in a shrug. He was shifting from worrying about their hands to thinking about how Louis had looked while waiting for him at security. He wet his lips and glanced over at Louis’s muscular legs, inhibited by the small airplane seat. Louis set his hand down gently.

“Thank you for the drink, Louis. You didn’t have to do that.” Harry whispered suddenly. Louis shrugged again, expression soft as he nodded. Then, Louis was reaching over, tugging on a lock of Harry’s hair before tucking it behind his ear. There was a moment there where their eyes met, Louis’s fingertips brushing against the shell of his ear. Harry held his breath, eyes switching quickly between Louis’s. Harry was sure the plane was going to crash with the gravity of it; Louis was smiling once he was finished.

“It’s my pleasure.” He said, voice soft and soothing, as if telling Harry that he wasn’t angry with him for the previous assumptions. Harry could feel himself physically relax as Louis reached down, “Would you like to watch a movie with me?”

Harry nodded as Louis pulled out a tablet from his bag, unable to keep from smiling at the beat up old thing. Louis obviously had money, but maybe he didn’t like to be wasteful. It was probably the first iPad, dented case and cracked screen all at once.

“I have much younger siblings, don’t judge me.” Louis said, watching how Harry sipped at his drink while eyeing the tablet. Harry smiled, shaking his head.

“I think it’s charming. Suits you.”

“Suits me? Do I look that ratty?” Louis snorted, connecting it to the planes WiFi before booting up Netflix. A quick glance at Louis’s history revealed cheesy sports movies, stand up comedians and the occasional Disney film. That also suited him. Harry was grinning like an idiot.  
The two of them scrolled through movie choices slowly, neither of them agreeing on what to watch. Harry wanted Pirates of the Caribbean, and his crush on Louis dissipated greatly when Louis called it a cheesy film. He couldn’t talk anyway; he recommended Sharknado.

After a few minutes of quiet bickering (Harry and Louis), a little pinching (Louis), and a little ogling at the other’s profile when he wasn’t looking (Harry), the two of them decided on New Girl. It wasn’t a movie, but it was one of Harry’s favorites and Louis only complained a little bit.

Louis had set his tablet up on his tray but angled it towards Harry. Harry had to lean in to keep their shared earbuds plugged into his ear, and he had to squint to even see the screen. It would probably be easier if he leaned in against Louis. Louis had done it before, it wasn’t that big of a deal.

Plus, Louis wasn’t straight, right? If Harry leaned on him, it wouldn’t be offensive. But maybe, that made it worse. Maybe Harry shouldn’t touch him because he was gay, right? Harry sighed, eyebrows furrowed. He was easygoing, he was a touchy person, he was flamboyant even around his straight friends. Why was Louis making this all so difficult?

In the end, it was Louis who guided Harry towards him. Harry watched with a thumping heart as Louis lifted his arm and slid it around his shoulder, pulling him into his side. Harry came easily, even resting his head on Louis’s shoulder in an act of superhuman strength. Louis seemed pleased.

So they sat like that, watching old episodes of the crappy sitcom. Louis would make offhanded comments at the terrible scripts, but would go still and silent whenever a somber moment occurred. And when the episodes ended, Louis was the first one to tap to continue on to the next one. Harry felt warm and pleasant.

By the time dinner was being served, Harry felt completely comfortable with Louis. Maybe it was the close quarters, maybe it was the mini bottle of vodka that he had poured into his Bloody Mary mix, but he found he had no problem touching Louis. They were friends, just like Harry had hoped, which meant Harry could touch his hair, his shirt, his arms. All in a friendly way. It didn’t not drive him crazy. Absolutely not.

Meals were ordered ahead of time and were connected with seat numbers. Which meant that while Harry got his garden salad without a hitch, the flight attendant given Louis a warm smile while serving him a pasta dish that the man behind him had ordered. Louis smiled back, but instantly scrunched up his nose when she had walked away.

“Pasta is terrible on planes.”

“Well you can’t switch it with the guy. He’ll-“ But Louis was already turning around in his seat, switching plates to get the sandwich he had ordered. Harry just shut his mouth, messing with his salad with a wide grin on his face.

“What’s that smile for?” Louis asked, adjusting the fillings in his sandwich. He then brushed his fingertips over the bread, as if that would clean off any potential germs that stinky pasta man had left on it.

“Nothing. I just like... I like how sure you are. No hesitation.” He said, smiling lazily at this point as he lolled his head towards Louis, expecting him to retort with something. Louis just looked a little taken aback, eyebrows raised as he stared at his food.

They ate in silence for a little while, but of course that was never going to last. Harry had one of his last mouthfuls of limp lettuce in his mouth when Louis gasped. “Let’s play never have I ever.” Louis had something on the corner of his mouth. Harry couldn’t stop himself from wiping it off.

“Oh my god. Are you twelve? How old are you?”

“Twenty six, thanks.” Harry rolled his eyes, barking out a laugh as Louis continued. “Fine, then, if you’re too good for my games. I’ll just ask you things. Have you ever traveled internationally before?” Louis says, feigning exasperation. Harry shook his head.

“Well, I’ve been to Canada and Mexico on like.. road trips.”

“How American of you.”

“It’s not my fault that I can’t walk to a new country like Europeans.”

“Well, I mean, technically..”

“Oh, shut up. Okay, you. Tell me about your family.

“I'm the oldest. Five sisters and a brother, yeah.” Louis said, a look of fondness settling on his face as he set his sandwich down. Harry couldn’t help but smile, humming at the image of Louis running around with siblings all about.

“And you?”

“I just have a sister. She lives in the suburbs. Near my mom.”

“Is that where you grew up? Suburbs?” Harry nodded in response, stabbing through a crouton almost successfully as he shrugged, speaking before popping it in his mouth.

“Moved to the city for school and the rest is history. I go home every weekend, though.” Harry paused, looking at the seat in front of him as he blinked a few times, jaw tense as he ground down the crouton between his molars. He swallowed, looking at Louis, “Or, I guess I did. It hasn’t sunk in that I’m leaving.” Harry laughed, running a hand through his hair. Louis reached over and squeezed his thigh comfortingly. They were silent for a while, mulling over what had been said. And then, as if it were entirely appropriate, Louis immediately turned to sex.

“Lots of people to fuck in university?”

“Louis!”

“Well? C'mon, now.”

Harry sighed exasperatedly, tilting his head black and shaking his head, “No, actually. I dated Mark all throughout.”

“What a shame.” Louis laughed, finishing off his sandwich held between two fingers.

“What about you?”

“Course. Almost every night. I’m still aching from it.” Harry barked in laughter, pushing jovially at Louis’s shoulder. Louis was smiling so wide that the corners of his eyes scrunched up. Harry kind of wanted to kiss him there.

“Have you ever had sex in public?” Louis spoke on a gasp as if asking were the best idea in the world, leaning in with sparking mirth in his eyes. Harry laughed, lifting his hands to cover his face. It wasn’t a yes, because he hadn’t, but Louis bumped their shoulders together, “Jeez, Harry. What haven’t you done?” Louis laughed, pushing at Harry’s shoulder this time. Harry gasped, wrapping his hand around Louis’s wrist as an idea for a joke popped in his head.

“I’ve never fucked anyone in a plane.” Harry offered, his lips curled in a joking grin as he nodded towards the lavatory up front. He expected Louis to laugh. He didn’t. 

Louis leaned forward suddenly, his warm hand curled around Harry’s thigh. The instant change in demeanor made Harry gasp. His sharp little teeth glinted under Harry’s booklight, head tilting and tongue swiping over his lower lip. Harry exhaled softly to try and remain levelheaded; they’d been practically on top of each other for the past four hours, but Harry was positive that the sharp length of Louis’s jawline would take his breath away each time he looked at it, even if he saw it every day for the rest of his life. Besides, this was different. This wasn’t light, impulsive Louis, this was cool and calculated.

“You wanna change that?”

Harry raised his eyebrows, unable to suppress his gentle gasp. He was certain Louis could hear his heart thud faster. He nodded hesitantly, almost afraid that Louis would laugh and push his shoulder, tell him he was straight. He didn’t though. Louis made a show of looking around, arched eyebrows raising as he grinned coyly when his eyes landed back on Harry. He leaned in close, Harry swore he could feel his lips brush against his earlobe, or maybe that was his breath. Either way, Harry felt like he could pass out.

”You want to...” He paused, tilting his head forward as he chuckled. Harry tilted his head in, feeling his cheeks flush when Louis’ hand inched up his thigh “ah... the bathroom. You go first, I’ll meet you there?”

Harry gasped softly, turning to look at Louis with wide eyes. Louis, for the first time, looked hesitant, but Harry couldn’t move. He watched as Louis recoiled, all signs of flirtation melting into something horrified. He pulled his hand away quickly, lips parted and head shaking.

It’s rare to know when a decision will change everything about someone’s life. People spend their whole lives, picking and choosing and not knowing how each little decision will change their future. Harry however, seared in seat 12B, knew that this decision would change his life. He was ready for a change. 

Louis started, “Fuck, I’m so, so sorry. I misread this, didn’t I? I always fucking do this- Shit, Harry, I’m so sorry. I-“

Harry unbuckled his seatbelt, the metal click stopping Louis’s apologies. It was his turn to shock Louis, standing straight and stretching out his arms. His eyes remained on Louis’s as he tilted his head side to side to stretch out his neck (in a spectacular show of restraint when all he really wanted to do was run and shed his clothes). Then, he turned around, stepped out of their row and made his way down the aisle. He could feel Louis’s eyes on his back, or maybe his ass, as he headed to the restroom up front. He tried to ignore the nervous pounding in his ears and the curious glances of his fellow passengers. Harry gave a polite smile to the flight attendant on staff as he slipped into the restroom, clicking the lock to “occupied” and switching the light on.

When he turned around, Harry took a deep, calming breath. How could two people fit in such a tiny bathroom? How could two people fuck in such a tiny bathroom?

Harry swallowed at the thought, looking around a little more frantically. He had never done anything like this. He didn’t even know he had wanted to before now. But, if his swelling dick had anything to say, it was that he definitely wanted to. He was here, in a plane, in a bathroom, and he was going to fuck an incredibly hot guy. People were probably going to hear, the flight attendants were probably going to know by the way they left the bathroom. Harry wondered if this happened all the time.

Harry lifted his hands to run his fingers through his hair, taking a seat on the closed toilet. After a few moments he heard the attendants’ cart go by, squeaky wheels turning and a soft joke exchanged between the two women. Harry imagined Louis pushing past them, his high voice begging an apology as he squeezed past. Then he imagined the flight attendant realizing that he was entering the bathroom without Harry having ever exited. She would tell the in-flight security guard; he would come and kick Harry’s ass like this was Law & Order SVU while Louis laughed. He and the flight attendant would high five, having successfully captured another sexual deviant. Harry sighed and shook his head, reached forward and unlocked the door.

It took Louis much longer than Harry expected, especially considering that Harry was bouncing his leg anxiously. Had this all been a joke? Was Louis going to leave him in the bathroom? Did Louis simply change his mind?

He was chewing on the inside of his cheek, completely having convinced himself that Louis wasn’t coming when he didn’t show up five minutes later. He was simply trying to figure out how he was going to return to his seat next to Louis without breaking out into embarrassed tears. Maybe there was another seat in standard class. As grateful as Harry was for the business class opportunity, he couldn’t stomach slipping back into the seat next to Louis.  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Harry sucked in a sharp breath, straightening out his body and lifting his head to see who was coming through the door. He expected it to be someone completely different, misguided the false “unoccupied” sign. Even if it was, Harry had no defense against it, he couldn’t really explain why he was sitting on a toilet with all his clothes on.

Luckily, that wasn’t the case. Louis peeked in, worry creasing his forehead. He smiled when he saw Harry, pressing the door forward and squeezing in. Harry felt his anxiety both soothed and enraged. He was going to have sex on a plane.

Harry moved his ridiculously long legs to the side so Louis could squeeze into the bathroom. Once he pressed the door closed with his hip and changed the lock to occupied, Louis gave Harry a look which very much mimicked Harry’s mood: nervous, shy, horny.

“Hi.” He said in a hushed tone, looking delicious as he leaned against the stall door.

“I was worried you weren’t going to come.”

“Cum? Well I’m planning on it but it’s kinda up to you.” Louis retorted, a sharp grin on his mouth. Harry felt his shoulders relax, not having realized they were tensed. In his anxiety, he had forgotten how nice it was to be around Louis.

Harry rolled his eyes, standing from the toilet and immediately confirming that this bathroom was too small for what they had planned by the way his body pressed up against Louis. Louis just grunted, probably assuming it was Harry’s plan to press his semi against Louis’s lower abdomen. Harry assumed it made him look cool and collected instead of anxious, so he didn’t apologize. “I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. I had to wait for the cart to go by. They took your salad.. Ordered you a water for after.” Louis said in a hushed tone, hands slipping around the curve of Harry’s waist.

“That’s so kind of you. How cute.” Harry murmured with a slight pout to his lips, leaning in to nudge his nose at the left side of Louis’s jawline. And, it was just as incredible as he thought it would be. He lifted his chin slightly to brush his mouth against it instead, reveling in the way his beard scratched at his soft lips. He’d wanted to touch Louis’s jawline for.. for years it felt like. It was just as good as he hoped, and Louis wasn’t unaffected.

He had started to argue with Harry, probably something about how he wasn’t cute, he was rugged and handsome, and Harry wouldn’t have argued, but instead Louis just sighed. Harry was delighted with the sound and it prompted him to lean in again, purse his lips and start sucking gentle kisses onto the other man’s skin. Harry was surprised when he felt Louis’s hand come up behind his head, fingers curling into his hair and pulling him down to aim his kisses at his neck, he had almost forgotten that Louis was going to touch him too. As if getting to touch Louis wasn’t enough for him.

If Louis’s soft sighs delighted him, the hums and soft moans that spilled from his lips were the reason Harry jutted his hips forward against Louis. Louis seemed to expect it this time, slipping a hand down to grip Harry’s right hip and rolling his hips forward hard against Harry’s. Harry let out a groan in response, the sound reverberating against Louis’ throat, and Louis reacted immediately. 

He tugged his hair back and lifted his other hand to cover Harry’s mouth, eyes wide as he shook his head. Harry cursed quietly into his cupped palm.

After a few moments of standing silently, wide eyes met as they listened to see if they had been caught, Louis finally dropped his hand from Harry’s mouth. Harry wanted to recoil, embarrassed beyond belief. Unfortunately, though, there was no room for him to back away.

Also, Louis had cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a harsh kiss.  
He was too shocked initially to return the kiss, but after Louis thin lips prodded against his for a few seconds Harry found himself warming up to it. His soft pink mouth formed around and slid with Louis’, letting him control how fast and hard their lips moved.

It was so different, kissing Louis. First, it was scratchy, his beard tickling against Harry’s skin in way that Harry never would’ve thought of as comfortable until now. Second, Louis didn’t just use his lips. He couldn’t keep his sharp little teeth away for more than two seconds, prodding and tugging at Harry’s lips until they were red and pliant. Tongue fucking into his mouth as if he wanted to show Harry what was to come. Third, it was the best kiss he ever had. Louis was rough and soft in all the right places and times. If there was anything better in the world, Harry had not yet found it

“D’you think you could blow me?” Louis whispered, their lips practically peeling apart and hovering inches together before Harry even noticed. And well, that was probably it. Harry surged forward again, sucking a few short kisses from Louis’ willing mouth before Louis spoke again. “I hate being so forward. It’s just, I really want to fuck you, if you want, and we haven’t got any lube.”

Harry laughed, hushed but loud enough to startle Louis, who raised his eyebrows. “Yeah, I’m sure that’s why.” He whispered back, pressing against the opposite wall so Louis could squeeze past him to sit on the closed toilet. He grinned, lifting his hands defensively.

“Okay, I also think those lips are incredible and I need them on my cock. Happy?”

Harry hummed “Very,” and began to lower himself onto his knees.

It wasn’t a comfortable position by any means. His feet were pressed against the door and his knees were straddling the toilet. Louis practically had to rest his feet on Harry’s thighs, and they both stifled a laugh when he actually did. They both struggled to get comfortable for a while, Louis ending up with his legs spread wide and feet tucked next to Harry’s knees, while Harry had to sit back on his legs and lean his upper body forward. They really didn’t want people fucking in these bathrooms.

When they were finally situated, tension settled in the air. Harry has his hands on Louis’ thighs, gripped in the material. But he wasn’t pulling them down. Louis frowned.

“You okay, love? You don’t have to, you know. I can just jerk us both off, if you’re not comfortable. Or we can stop altogether.” Louis rambled, Harry smiling gently at him. “Are you worried about like.. STDs and all that? I promise I’m clean. I just got tested, actually. And I know you are as well because-“

“No, I trust you. I’m just nervous is all. I’ve never done this.” Louis paused, lips parted. 

“You’ve never given a blowjob?”

“No, Louis! Jesus. Just.. this “ He said, waving his hand around to gesture towards the room. Louis opened his mouth to retort something, but in that moment Harry had the courage to tug down the older mans pants. But, of course, it wasn’t as easy as he thought it was, because Louis had to stand to be able to take off his pants and boxers, and he didn’t do that at first. He held tight onto the waist and of his pants, frowning at Harry.

“Wait, Harry. I haven’t done this either, y’know. I don’t just parole airports, searching for vulnerable boys to fuck in lavatories.” He mumbled, stern face set on Harry’s. It made Harry flush, both because of the thing he said and because his stern voice sounded dominant. Harry nodded, frowning back at Louis. “You’re just, gorgeous. I dunno. You just do something to me. Need you.” Louis finished, nodding mostly to himself as he stood partially to tug his pants down. When he sat back down his clothes were pulled tight between his ankles. Harry wasn’t entirely sure what to say.

Louis was flushed once his clothes were off, probably with anticipation and the natural embarrassment of revealing ones genitals to someone for the first time. Luckily, he was revealing it to Harry. Harry loved cocks.

Louis wasn’t the biggest Harry had ever seen, especially since his experience mostly revolved around porn, but that didn’t mean he was small. He was just slightly longer than average, and much thicker than Harry expected. His mouth watered immediately.

Louis squirmed as Harry took him in, hands on his own thighs and knuckles white and trying to stay still so Harry didn’t feel pressured. Harry sprung into action after having just watched for a solid minute, lifting his hard dick in his hands and giving it a few dry tugs just to see how it felt, how it made Louis react.

Beautifully, of course. His eyes closed as soon as Harry touched his cock, long eyelashes brushing against his cheekbones. And when Harry lifted his head to his lips and sucked it in, Louis parted his own. Harry decided he couldn’t watch Louis’ face anymore, letting his eyes close, because when Harry swirled his tongue around his tip, Louis looked absolutely obscene biting down on his lower lip. Harry pulled off now that he was familiar with the taste, ducking in to lick a stripe up his length and pursing his lips against Louis’s pink head. Louis’ eyes were on him by the time he parted his lips slightly, the cushioning of his pink lips sliding down Louis’ length as he slowly took him into his mouth.

When Harry had him halfway into his mouth and his drool began to slowly slide down Louis’ length, it seemed that Louis realized he had hands. He lifted one and hesitated before sliding it into Harry’s hair, and Harry hummed in response.

Louis gave Harry’s hair a short tug, prompting him to begin to immediately nod his head. Harry started with lips sucked tight around Louis’ cock, but after remembering that this was supposed to be his lube he adjusted, tongue pressed up against the underside as he worked a more open mouth on Louis.

He was very obviously trying to stay quiet, muffled little squeaks and groans pressing past his clenched jaw. Harry wished, despite himself, that he could hear what Louis sounded like when he wasn’t restrained by the setting- he pushed the thought from his head.

Harry quite enjoyed giving blowjobs. He enjoyed the praise and the reactions, and if he was being honest he didn’t even mind the taste. Which is why he really threw himself into sucking Louis’ cock, shoulders haunching over as he worked endlessly to take more into his mouth, suck harder, drool more. His face was flushed, hands gripped over Louis’ bare knees as he bobbed his head over his cock quickly.

When Louis first pulled weakly at Harry’s hair, he honestly didn’t notice it. Louis had been threading his fingers through and tugging gently the whole time. When Louis tried again though, his fingers gripping into the roots of Harry’s hair and tugging him off hard enough to make him wince, Harry squirmed and whined softly, strings of saliva breaking between his lips and Louis’ head.

Louis ducked down, letting go of Harry’s hair and covering his dick like he couldn’t trust Harry to keep away, “I really want to fuck you.” At first Harry didn’t care, selfish desires pushed aside at the thought of bringing Louis over the edge, swallowing his cum even. But the rasp of Louis’ voice went straight to his dick, as if he wasn’t hard enough.

Besides, Louis was already helping to haul him up, finding himself quickly pressed against the door with Louis making quick work of sliding his arms around his waist to unbutton Harry’s jeans and quickly slide them to the floor. Harry was still panting from having a cock down his throat, but when Louis gripped his bare ass and shifted his hips forward between his cheeks he felt like he was truly breathless. Louis kept like that for a while, cock sliding between Harry’s cheeks as Louis grinded against him with his hands tight on Harry’s hips. Frankly, being used like that was making Harry squirm, Louis teasing him in all the right ways. Louis was breathing out the most incredible little grunts and Harry was starting to get desperate, reaching back and gripping Louis’ wrist, looking over his shoulder to make eye contact with Louis.

Louis nodded, apologizing under his breath and immediately lifting a hand to suck his own fingers into his mouth. Harry exhaled shakily, pressing his hands against the door and trying to spread his legs a little, bending forward as much as he could.

There was nothing elegant about the way Louis prepped Harry. Quick and desperate like fucking in an airplane bathroom, yet Harry never felt like he was being pushed too fast by Louis’s desperate fingers. His fingertip brushed around Harry’s pink rim to warn him before quickly pressing his fingertip past the tight muscle. Harry grunted and clenched around his finger, exhaling and already beginning to squirm. Louis held his hip with his free hand while ducking forward to start pressing soothing kisses to the damp back of Harry’s neck. Harry smiled, setting a hand over Louis’s.

It hurt, and Harry was unbelievably tight - he assumed, since Louis started chanting it under his breath. He hadn’t been prepped in quite some time, far too long. Which means that when Louis’s barely lubed finger slipped up to his last knuckle he whined out loud. Louis barely reacted, simply leaning his neck forward and biting on Harry’s clothed shoulder to remind him to keep quiet.

It took Harry a while to adjust to just one finger, and Louis was trying hard to be patient. He stroked Harry’s side and his hair, thrusting his finger in and out at a slow pace, but Harry still felt his hard cock unintentionally brushing against his ass with every movement to remind him.

When Harry nodded for a second finger Louis granted it easily, pulling his first out to press them both in together while Harry searched for something to grip, eventually finding the sink behind him. Louis tucked his nose into Harry’s neck, pressing delicate kisses there as he hummed softly, his chest pressed to Harry’s back with his hand still tucked between them.

“So fucking tight. Gonna feel incredible.” Louis mumbled almost mindlessly, as if people just said those things in real life and sounded as hot as Louis did. Harry mewled out a little whimper, his hole pulsing around Louis’ digits as he wondered how many times he would have to fuck Louis before he could maintain coherent thought. Louis took the sound as an okay to curl one finger at the knuckle, then the other, pushing the curled fingers in and out with movement coming from his entire arm.

Harry had no chance to adjust, because suddenly Louis’ skilled fingers were straight out again, scissoring apart and stretching Harry from the inside. “You’ve got to be quiet, babe. Otherwise I’m going to have to ask you to exit the lavatory.” Louis joked, breath warm against Harry’s neck and Harry couldn’t help but laugh, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. He didn’t think any of this was fair, he was probably going to wake up from this dream before Louis even got his cock in.

Louis didn’t wait for Harry’s permission to press in his third finger, and he didn’t need to. Harry was squirming desperately, clawing at the sink and then the wall and then anything his flailing hands could reach as Louis worked his fingers deep inside him. Stretch forgotten, Harry was practically gagging for it despite having bitten down on his lower lip to contain his sounds. It felt amazing to have Louis’ rough fingertips brushing and rubbing inside him, occasionally spreading them apart to make sure his rim would accommodate for Louis’ thick cock. It felt incredible just to be so stretched, fingers slowly pressing in and out of him, but when Louis’ fingertip just brushed against his prostate Harry nearly fell.

He could feel Louis’ smirk against the back of his head as he gently pressed him up against the door so he couldn’t drop to the floor. Part of him prickled with the arrogance of the movement, wanted to remind Louis that he had him in a similar position just a few minutes ago. But the other part of him, the larger part, sobbed out against the door, overwhelmed as he pressed his ass back against Louis. He ground back against Louis, desperately humping back against any part of Lous he could find. A soft curse spilled from Louis’ lips, and suddenly his hole was empty.

“Don’t whine, you’ll get me in a moment, I promise.” Louis teased quietly, but Harry didn’t even know he had been whining. He looked over his shoulder, almost shocked to find Louis flushed from the chest up. He was spitting into his hand, spreading it over his cock before lifting his hand to repeat the action.

“So, the blowjob wasn’t enough lube, then?” Harry asked, surprised at the rasp of his own voice. Louis grinned without looking up, the corners of his eyes wrinkling in a lovely way. His thin wrist was twitching beautifully to spread the mix of saliva on his cock. Louis inhaled and looked up at Harry, pupils blown and smile awe-stricken.

“This is crazy.” He said, voice quiet but not quite a whisper. Harry nodded, finding a smile spreading on his own face as the statement seemed to clear the fog from his thoughts. At least they were both in the same state of amazement at the situation.

They could’ve relished in the moment just a little longer, but instead, Louis took hold of his own erection with one hand and spread Harry’s cheeks with the other. Harry hummed, arching his back to try to push his ass back so Louis could reach with no trouble. But, Louis didn’t seem to be having any trouble with the height, because he was circling his head around Harry's rim and then he was sinking inside and then Harry was heaving and squeezing.

Harry’s eyes must have rolled back in his head as Louis’ cock slowly filled him, because he couldn’t focus on a single thing other than the hard cock in his ass. He clenched, squirmed and whined as Louis nudged his hips forward, balls pressed up against the underside curve of Harry’s ass.

Louis’ rough hands curved around Harry's hips as he pressed his own completely against Harry's ass. He pressed his chest firmly against Harry’s back, tucking his head over his shoulder and nudging his nose at Harry’s cheek. Harry keened softly, immediately turning his head to meet Louis. The kiss was awkward and soft, obviously Louis attempting to calm down before shifting his hips would make him immediately blow his load.

Louis was kissing significantly softer this time, less desperate now that his cock was already buried inside Harry. His hand had lifted to the back of the younger man’s head, stroking and petting through his slightly sweaty hair. Harry would’ve loved it, but he had more pressing matters.

“Louis, please.” He breathed out, finally finding his voice, lips brushing against Louis’s “Please fuck me.” He could almost feel the shiver that went down Louis’s spine.

Louis remained uncharacteristically quiet, just jerking his hips forward against Harry in a hard motion which caused him to fall forward and grip onto the door handle. Louis wouldn’t have let him fall anyway, arms sliding up to wrap around his chest and abdomen. Harry’s mouth was watering; he leaned forward and spread his legs.

He didn’t start out slow, didn’t work up to hitting Harry’s prostate or to picking up a quick speed. It was hard and sudden right from the start, nose tucked in the crook of Harry’s neck as he closed his eyes and drove his cock in repeatedly.  
Harry was scrambling, thighs shaking as Louis continuously pounded into him. He felt like he was going to fall if there wasn’t in a door in the way. Louis must have felt his uneasiness, gave Harry’s body a gentle squeeze and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s shoulder. 

“Jesus, Harry. You’ve got to stay quiet.” Louis reminded, bucking his hips forward in a particularly hard way - it was a little ridiculous of him, if Harry was being honest. Why would he go harder if he were trying to get Harry to be quiet? Harry didn’t say that though, partially because he was nice and partially because he was too busy moaning outwardly.

Given what happened next, Harry was entirely sure that the whole thing had been planned. Because instead of easing up when Harry was unable to stay quiet, Louis pressed him forward, completely against the door, and began shoving his cock in with all the force he had. His fingertips would obviously form bruises on Harrys hips as he used the leverage to pull Harry onto his cock even on the backstroke.

And then, as if that wasn’t enough, Louis lifted a hand to Harry's mouth and plunged two fingers past his lips.  
“Suck, stay quiet.” He ordered, authority in his voice and a teasing smirk pressed to his shoulder. Harry didn’t hesitate to do so.

A sudden rumbling movement made Harry arch his back and lift his chin to the ceiling, suddenly quite aware that they were on a plane when turbulence seemed to intensify the force with which Louis punched his cock into Harry. A soft, surprised laugh escaped his lips as his hips stuttered, the same situation obviously dawning on him. Louis shook his head, pressing his lips against the back of Harry’s clothed shoulder, immediately regaining his pace and letting out soft grunts himself.

It was obvious that Louis was getting close, he was panting hotly against Harry while pressing his forehead against the top of his shoulder. Harry decided it was time to put on a show.

Lifting his hands to Louis’s wrist, Harry nodded his head down, taking Louis’s fingers down to the last knuckle, sucking hard all the while. Louis cursed, suddenly pulling both his cock and his hand away.  
Harry did his best to spread his legs and reveal his ass in the tight space. He looked over his shoulder where Louis was furiously jerking off, lower lip caught between his teeth to hide little huffs as he began to shoot his hot cum over Harry’s abused ass.

Arching his shoulders up, Harry cursed and shook his head, wrapping his own hand around his cock when he had to stop watching the way Louis’s eyes squeezed shut as he came. He could already feel it dripping down his cheeks, the feeling making him flush and squirm under Louis’s gaze.

“No, fuck, don’t do that, please. C'mon n turn around, please,” Louis begged in a hushed voice, cock barely having the opportunity to think about softening. Harry cursed, nodding a little bit as the two of them struggled to switch places again.

Harry fell onto the toilet seat, wincing as he recalled the mess he was making. Louis didn’t acknowledge it though, sinking to his knees and immediately sucking his thin lips around Harry's head.

And when Harry looked down, saw Louis’s sharp features enhanced by the hollowing of his cheeks around just the head of Harry’s cock, he could do nothing but immediately paint Louis’s tongue with white. Louis swallowed after each string of cum while Harry leaned his head back against the wall and panted.  
They sat silently for a moment, nothing heard but their soft pants and the rumbling of the engine. Harry had curled his fingers in Louis’s hair at some point while Louis rested his cheek on Harry's thigh.

It was a laugh that roused them from the position, Harry grunting softly as he looked down at Louis who was gesturing to Harry’s now soft cock.

“You should’ve topped. Look at you.”  
Harry snorted, shaking his head as he pushed Louis’ hair back.

“I.. decided that I really wanted you to.” He mumbled, wetting his lips slowly. Louis looked at him thoughtfully, head tilted slightly before beginning to nod. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Harry’s thigh before standing. “Next time, then.”  
Harry grinned, nodding furiously.

  
-

  
When they were cleaned and their hair had been patted back into place, Harry was the first to leave the room. He hurried to his seat, lower lip sucked between his teeth as he tried not to make eye contact with anyone. He was sure he looked a mess, eyes probably still a little glassy and lips bitten completely red. And maybe a few people knew, but they weren’t confronting him yet. Maybe if he got back to his seat he would be safe.

He found himself, ridiculously, missing Louis already. So, he slid into his seat, stealing Louis’ sweater and holding it against his chest in a hug that was definitely manly. “Don’t say you couldn’t bear to be away from him after that,”  Harry mumbled to himself , “say you took his sweater as a joke.”

The woman in the row across from him was trying and failing not to glance at Harry. It probably seemed like he had a stomach ache, right? That’s why he was in the bathroom for so long. And Louis had been waiting outside this entire time. Maybe it was a bad idea to have fucked Louis, just hours after breaking up with Mark and on a fucking plane. Harry had enjoyed it, sure, but he could’ve held off. Then he wouldn’t be in danger of little things like getting arrested.

Harry wet his lips, shaking his head as he lifted the water Louis had ordered for him. The ice in the cup had mostly melted, but Harry tried not to think about it. He shook his head and leaned his seat back, closing his eyes and enjoying the deafening silence of an airplane engine.

“My seat? And my jumper?” Louis dropped his voice suddenly, sliding into the seat next to Harry, “and my cock? Anything else of mine you’d like to take?” Harry looked over Louis’s face, flushed and excitable and no, Harry probably couldn’t have held off.  

They shared a soft smile, and then Harry’s hand was slipping up onto Louis’s thigh. He squeezed gently, enjoying the tight muscles he found there before flipping his hand over to take Louis’s.  
Harry’s mind ran over witty responses: your heart, your ass, the candy you have in your backpack “well, I missed you and..” Jesus Christ, Harry. Harry reaches over and handed Louis his water. 

Louis raised his eyebrows, cheeks flushing lightly as he took Harrys hand and lifted it over his head. Harry got the hint, wrapped his arm around Louis’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. Louis came easily, snuggling into Harry. He was obviously sleepy, pink eyelids drooping as he leaned in against the bigger man, taking a quick sip of the water before handing it back.

“Well now I’m here, yeah, so give the sweater here.” He slurred, accent almost incomprehensible to Harry as Louis began to doze. Harry chuckled softly, lifting the sweater to Louis who wrapped his arms around it immediately. In just a few moments Louis drifted into sleep, obvious by the deep way he was breathing.

Harry wet his lips, relishing in the warmth that emulated from Louis’s body. He was soft and easy in his sleep, leaning into Harry without hesitation. Harry wished he could look at his face, see what slept did to his tight cheekbones and few wrinkles. He didn’t want to risk moving him and waking him. Harry sighed and leaned over, resting his cheek atop of Louis’s head and closed his eyes, letting Louis’s slow breathing rock him to sleep.

  
-

“Harry, love? Wake up please.”

“Mm?”

“C'mon, darling. The planes going to land soon.”

Harry opened his eyes slowly, confused by the bright lights and then confused by the beautiful man who leaned in blocked them out. Harry grunted softly, a smile curling up on his lips as Louis waved at him.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” Louis wasn’t curled into him any more, but his side was pressed pleasantly against Harry’s.

“Mm, hey.” Harry mumbled, curling a little closer into Louis’s warmth. Louis smiled, a hand lifting into Harry’s hair to scratch gently at his scalp. God, Harry could die like this.

“I lied a little bit, about the plane landing. There’s about half an hour. Missed you, though.” Harry couldn’t help but smile, leaning over and pressing his face into Louis’s shoulder.

“Mm, s fine, come closer though. You’re warm.” Louis chuckled, scooting closer and lifting a thigh over Harry’s. Harry relaxed into the touch, sliding his arms around Louis’s waist and tucking his nose into Louis’s neck. “Wanna sleep like this all the time.” 

“That’s, uh.. It’s what I wanted to talk to you about, actually.” Louis said, looking up over the other passengers. Harry couldn’t say he was paying much attention when he had the opportunity to snuggle up to a boy who’s scruff traveled just enough down his neck and who smelled like tobacco and spiced cologne. “Where are you staying when you get to London, Harry?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you got somewhere set up?”

“Oh, uh. I’m staying in a hotel until I can find somewhere. The job offer came kind of last minute, haven’t had the chance.. “ Harry paused, stretching his legs out as a yawn rocked through his body, “to look for somewhere to stay. Company’s covering it, though. Planned on taking advantage of it for a week or so.” He said, half joking as he immediately pulled himself back into Louis, who fell silent.  
Harry very nearly fell back asleep before Louis spoke again. Not that it was that long- Harry was just always exhausted after an orgasm.

“Um, you could stay with me.. tonight. I mean... I have a place.."

Harry lifted his head, a soft smile spreading over his face. Louis was looking at him with a cautious smile, head tilted slightly.

Just then, a crackling followed by the captains voice informing them that they were descending made the two of them snap their heads up. Jesus, they were still on a plane.

“How do I know you won’t kidnap me?” Harry asked, voice low as he rubbed slow circles into Louis’s back. Louis was smiling, face close to Harry’s as they settled back down. In a few moments they’d have to return to their seats and look normal for the flight attendant. Harry didn’t want to move.

“You don’t, yeah.” Louis grinned, licking over his lips quickly before bumping his nose against Harry’s. Harry could melt.

“I guess that’s a risk I’m going to have to take, then.” Harry said, voice dropping below a whisper. Louis was flushing, leaning forward to connect their lips gently.

Each time Louis kissed him was different. This time was just a sigh, a quick and delicate reminder of what had happened and what was to come. Then Louis was swinging his legs back over into his own seat and clipping his seatbelt in. Harry pouted, lifting his hands away and setting his own seatbelt.

“I miss you already,” Harry mumbled, a pout on his lips. Louis laughed, eyes closing momentarily as he reached over and laced his fingers with Harry’s.

The plane landed without a hitch, Harry squeezing Louis’s hand without reservation - and Louis squeezing right back. To Harry’s surprise, it was dark when they landed, until Louis reminded him of the six hour time difference.

As soon as he could, Louis was pulling out his phone to text his family and tell them he was safely home. Harry nodded a little at the unspoken suggestion, pulling out his phone to tell his family he had arrived safely and very far from home.

To Harry’s surprise, his phone started buzzing just after he texts went through. Harry furrowed his brows and opened his messenger app, finding three texts from Mark.

- _Harry, I’m so sorry._

“So it’s about ten right now. We could go grab something to eat and head back to my place, if you want.” Louis said, stuffing his phone into his pocket and tugging on his sweater before staring to zip it up. Harry hummed, nodding a little.

_-You were right. We can make this work. I was just scared_

“And then tomorrow maybe I could take you out to see all the touristy spots. If you haven’t got any plans. I’ll take you anywhere you want to go.” Harry’s thumb twitched over the screen, reading and rereading the words with his lips parted.

_-Please call me when you land._

“Harry? You okay?”

Harry snapped his head up, eyes meeting Louis’s concerned ones. People were beginning to stand up around them to stretch their legs out. Louis didn’t look in any rush to move, instead setting a hand on Harry’s thigh. Harry smiled, nodding.

“That sounds great, but I want to see your London first. The places you like to go when you’re here.” He said, watching how Louis’s face broke into a giant grin with pride swelling in his chest at having put it there. “Right now, I say you take me back to your place and fulfill that ‘next time.’” Harry added on, delighted at the way Louis flushed.

Louis leaned over and kissed his cheek before standing, taking his time to stretch his back and legs. But before he pulled away, he leaned in and nipped softly at Harry’s earlobe, voice breathy, “I cant wait to actually see you naked.” Harry hummed, chewing on his lower lip. He hadn’t even realized how much he wanted that. He wanted so much more with Louis - it was a little strange.

Harry would’ve loved to watch him stretch, his compact muscles bulging as he pulled them back to life. But, he had more pressing matters.

Pulling out his phone again, Harry’s thumbs hovered over the keyboard. He hesitated a moment, lips pursed as he thought of what to say. In the end, his fingers typed out a single word.

 _-No_.

He waited for the message to send, wetting his lips at the immediate “read” symbol. Then, without hesitation, Harry blocked Marks number.

“Ready to go, love?”

Harry smiled, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He stood quickly, wobbling at the weakness in his underused legs. Louis’ hand snapped out quickly, steadying Harry more than necessary. Harry beamed under the attention as Louis’s hand slid down his arm and cupped around his hand, the action causing a shiver to rock through a Harrys body.

“Yeah, lets go.”

Louis didn’t let go of his hand as they walked out of the plane, a protective and constant pressure around his hand mixed with the giddiness each time Louis looked back and made a funny face at him. It was as if Louis was scared that he’d get lost in the crowd; he couldn’t have known that Harry would’ve searched the Earth for him now that he had seen that smile.

They were met with a rush of warm air as the doors opened into Heathrow. Harry wanted to pause, take in his first glimpse of England and let it wash over him. But his first glimpse of his new life wasn’t cold stainless steel, because Louis had turned around as soon as Harry was through the doors, scruff scratching Harry in all the right ways as he cupped his cheeks and kissed him briefly. Harry’s surprised sounds was mimicked by the man immediately behind him, who promptly walked right into his back. Louis laughed flippantly, licking over his warm lips and taking leading Harry towards baggage claim.

Getting through the airport was a breeze with Louis. His pink lips, his tired eyes and the warmth of his sunshine face. Maybe Harry was getting sappy, but a little puppy love never killed anyone. He couldn’t help it anyhow, not with how Louis constantly kissed, touched and joked with him.

The touching only increased by the time they got outside, Harry pressing against Louis’s side as the older man pouted about Harry not letting him carry his bags. They had a car waiting for them already (an Uber, to Harry’s relief. He wasn’t ready to share Louis with Louis’s friends, if they had come to pick him up), but Louis never seemed quite concerned with the amount of time it took to get from point A to B. While the Uber driver shoved their bags into his narrow trunk, Louis guided Harry against the side of the car.

He crowded him up against it, body warm against his as he nudged his nose against Harry’s and sucked his lips into a slow kiss. It was then that Harry realized that he wasn’t cold at all. He hadn’t been, not since Louis slid into the seat next to him. He was warm, overheating even. Desperate to remove layers of clothes, to pull his hair up, to blow cool air on Louis’s neck and to smell the sweat on him as their bodies worked together. Harry lifted his hands to Louis’s hips, letting his fingertips dip in against Louis’s skin and fully expecting to get burned.

They remained like that for a while, kissing in an exploring fashion (like, how Harry learned that he had to duck down slightly so Louis wouldn’t have to crane his neck), Harry basking in Louis’s sunshine in the middle of a London night. Harry needed more than this.

”Take me home?” He whispered, lifting a hand to push Louis’s fringe away from his face. Louis grinned softly, warm breath brushing against Harry’s lips in slow puffs. “Like, now.”

Louis laughed, light and airy as always. “You’re not hungry?”

”Only for you.”

Louis gasped, breaking out into soft cackling as he pushed at Harry’s shoulder. He was still shaking his head when he pulled away and opened the door for Harry, Harry followed him without thought. Louis smiled at the way Harry clinged to him, ushering him into the car and immediately plopping down next to him. Harry leaned in against him, Louis meeting him halfway and hooking his arm around Harry’s shoulders. Harry sighed, turned his face into Louis’s neck and closed his eyes. He could see London later, he thought, right now he needed to feel Louis.

But, if Harry was being honest, he might never see London. Not when he was being blinded by the warm sun sat next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Feel free to comment, leave kudos or talk to me on [tumblr!!](http://clevelandy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
